Demonic Yoshi
by Ben Kitsune
Summary: Sorry for the delay. Chapter Three is finally up, but there is a bit of Lime in this chapter, so read at your own risk.
1. The First Killing

Of course, as the title suggests, Yoshi goes stark-raving mad. Insane. Bonkers. Evil. I normally don't like portraying the characters as evil. Insane, I have little to no problem. Evil......hmmmm.......  
  
WARNING- Contains a usually cute, adorable dinosaur turning cold heartly, uncaringly evil. If you can't handle the image of even a cute fluffy bunny hopping around with a glint in it's eye and carrying a blood-stained butcher knife, you'd probably not read this. Oh yeah, lots of blood and adult language. Limeish, too, so beware.  
  
  
DEMONIC YOSHI  
by Benjamin T. Kitsune  
  
  
Yoshi couldn't believe it. He just could not believe it. His home, ransacked, and destroyed. Everything of value: His pictures, his games, his TV, his N64, his FOOD, taken. Everything not of value, so there was nothing of his house left. NOTHING. Just a hut that seemingly "collasped". Yoshi considered two things:  
  
-Either the hut collasped and people thought he was dead and taken everything.  
  
-Somebody stole everything and destroyed it.  
  
Yoshi strongly considered the second option, as the house was in a position it wouldn't have lain it if it collasped by itself. Second, the hut itself wouldn't have collasped given it's strong foundation and sturdy supports, it would have lasted for years. Third, it happened only today. Sighing, he went over to his best friend's home. It was pretty far off from the village, but then again, so was his own hut. Yoshi knew of a shortcut to get there faster and took it.   
The sight there horrified him, as his best friend's hut had also been destroyed. Shaking his head no, his dove upon the wreckage and threw debris left and right. After about five minutes of digging, he came across a green shoe. Placing it down, he went back to the rubble.  
It was another fifteen minutes before Yoshi found her. She was oddly twisted at an angle, and impaled with a support beam. One of her arms was so twisted it was broken and looked as if it would snap if it were twisted any tighter. Blood was all around her. Mostly on herself and the beam support.  
From the look of it, any idiot could see she was very, very dead.  
  
Yoshi couldn't stand it anymore. For she was none other than Birdo. True, Baby Mario was said to be Yoshi's best friend, but Yoshi cared for Birdo even more. She was his life. Because, you see, Yoshi was really in love with Birdo, and he was going to tell her that day. This day, which went horribly, terribly wrong. He couldn't find any flowers she'd like, his fruit gift destoryed at the devastation of his home, and her untimely death. Yoshi collasped to his knees, then to all fours, where he started to cry. Pounding on the ground, Yoshi let out a agonizing wail of despair. He had loved her with all his heart, and was too afraid to admit it. When the big day finally came, she was taken. Snatched away with no second thought.  
Yoshi cried until he could cry no more. As he painfully got up, he noticed something white and crumpled in her hand. Stumbling over, Yoshi grasped her lifeless hand. Suddenly, Yoshi burst into cries anew as he buried his face into her hand. Managed to get ahold of himself, he worked the paper out of her hand and silently read it to himself........  
  
**********  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can't hold my feelings any longer. I cannot hide from my fear. It's about Yoshi. We're best friends, right? Well, journal, I really hope to change that. I've prayed to the stars night after single painful night, that'd he return my feelings. I have never worked up the courage to do that. Well, it's time. I'm going over to Yoshi's place this afternoon to tell him....that I love hi---  
  
**********  
  
The rest of the note had a long streak down the paper where the pen must have slipped from her hand. Yoshi was in tears anew. She DID love him back, but she never got to confess her feelings to him.  
She didn't even have time to finish writing in her journal.  
Yoshi looked at the carnage, and found a small pink box by Birdo's left foot. Another note was crumpled next to it. He calmy walked over to the box, and also read the small little note.  
  
**********  
  
Birdo + Yoshi = Lovers Forever.  
  
**********  
  
Yoshi wanted to cry again, but he couldn't. Instead, he looked at the box. Opening it, he saw a small little handheld device. Reaching down, he picked it up. It was bright pink all over, but green in places. Rectanglar, but hexonganal in shape. It was attached to a necklace which could fit even over Yoshi's huge cranium. Yoshi looked for more clues, but found that it belonged to Birdo, and it was one of her most valued possessions. She was to give it to him........Yoshi clenched it and began to cry upon it. It activated, and Yoshi was filled with warmnth and passion, and the light from it shone bright with care and love. It deactivated, but still leaving Yoshi with a feeling that Birdo was not gone. She knew.  
Slowly he placed the necklace around his neck. And Yoshi felt her presence.  
  
"Thank you, Birdo." He whispered softly.  
  
Surveying one last look at the armeggeddon, he payed his last respects before tearing himself away.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Over the course of two months, Yoshi was sad at the loss of his love. However, whenever he felt strongly grieved, he'd grasp the device and it would fill him with warmnth, with knowledge she was still looking over him. However, as the days dragged on, the weeks passed, Yoshi slowly found that each time the more he used it, the less warmnth he felt.  
One day, as Yoshi was out on his daily walk, he lost his footing and tumbled down the hillside. Coming to a stop, he found himself in front of a cave. Ever curious, Yoshi entered it. He'd been splukening before. Yoshi usually didn't like caves as they were dark, but his sense of curiousity got the better of him most of the time.   
As he went further down, Yoshi found it got colder and much darker. It wasn't two minutes before Yoshi was completely surrounded in the pitch-black darkness. Yoshi wanted to get away, he hated total dark. But some force kept him going, kept him moving forward. Fast. Whenever Yoshi felt tired, he got a sudden boost of energy. Whenever he wanted to slow down, he sped up instead.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, and after many twists and turns, Yoshi found a room with an unnatural light coming from a pitch black pool. It was very confusing to Yoshi. Why was this room the only room in the cave with light? And just how was light coming out of a black pool of water? Suddenly, Yoshi felt that he needed to go to the pool, like it was calling him, summoning him, with an incredible sense of urgency. Yoshi couldn't resist.  
As he walked over by the pool, he heard a rapsy voice speak to him. He didn't hear it with his ears, however, but with his mind.  
  
YOU ARE SAD THAT BIRDO IS DEAD, YES?  
  
Yoshi nodded.  
  
WAS IT AN ACCIDENT, YOSHI?  
  
Yoshi was silent. He did not know.  
  
ANSWER ME, YOSHI. WAS IT AN ACCIDENT?  
  
"I D-d-don't know."  
  
TELL ME YOSHI. WHAT DO YOU THINK? THINK OF YOUR OWN HOUSE. WAS _THAT_ AN ACCIDENT, TOO?  
  
"N-no. S-s-somebody destroyed it. It couldn't have been an accident."  
  
WELL, THEN. THERE'S YOUR ANSWER. NO, IT WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT, YOSHI. SOMEBODY DID DESTROY YOUR HOURSE. SOMEBODY DID KILL BIRDO. I KNOW WHO IT IS, YOSHI......  
  
"Do you?" Yoshi asked. Suddenly, he was filled with anger. "Who was it?"  
  
I KNOW WHO IT WAS.....  
  
"Then tell me, already!!" Yoshi snapped.  
  
NO. NOT UNLESS YOU'RE WILLING.  
  
"Willing? To do what?"  
  
TO GET REVENGE!! YOU CAN, YOU MUST AVENGE YOUR LOVE'S DEATH! YOU CAN KILL HIM, THE WAY HE KILLED HER!! ARE YOU WILLING TO DO IT?  
  
Suddenly, Yoshi was hit with memories of Birdo. Good ones, bad ones, funny ones, sad ones. The time he surprised her, arguments, just romping around, playing tennis, and just having fun. Yoshi, painfully stricken with grief fell to all fours again, right in front of the back pool. Each memory brought more pain, more unbareful coldness. Yoshi grasped his device with both hands. However, nothing happened. Nothing happened at all.  
"Why......why isn't it working??" Yoshi cried.  
  
IT HAD NEVER WORKED IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOSHI. THE ONLY REASON IT GAVE YOU WARMNTH BECAUSE I GAVE YOU WARMNTH, CONSULTION. IT'S OVER, YOSHI. YOU KNOW BIRDO IS GONE. SHE WAS KILLED!! YOU CAN AVENGE HER DEATH......YOU MUST AVENGE HER DEATH.....FOR HER SAKE, AND FOR YOURS.  
  
"Yes." Yoshi said. "Yes. Yes, I must."  
  
YES, YOSHI....USE YOUR DEVICE. GIVE IT TO ME. PUT IT IN THE WATER, HERE. IT WILL GIVE YOU POWER, INCREDIBLE, IMMENSE POWER. USE IT, YOSHI. USE IT TO PUT AN END TO YOUR SUFFERING, USE IT TO KILL THE MURDERER!! USE IT FOR BIRDO! USE IT FOR YOURSELF......  
  
Yoshi grapsed his necklace, and tore it off of him. The device remaining, it slowly dipped it into the dark pool. Then, a change occured. The hexogonal shape turned into a bigger, ovalish shape. The bright pink turned a very dark gray. The green turned to pure black. It let out a final flash, filling Yoshi with the same familiar sense, but as it was changing, the feelings also changed.  
Warmnth turned to coldness. Passion turn to rage. Care to neglect. Love into pure hate.  
Yoshi grasped his new dark device, and has he peered into it, a flame flickered in his eyes. Rage. Rage that somebody, ANYBODY would have the sense to take away his one true love. The one mistake, which would be the last he would ever make. Yoshi thought of revenge, of what'd he do. Clenching his possession tightly, Yoshi smiled.  
A creul, cold, evil smile.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"First order of buisness." Yoshi said with a cold tint in his voice. It had been a few days since his device had been warped. Since then, he'd never been the same. He never smiled, only sneered. He always laughed a cold, unmerry laugh. He glared constantly, and his voice has was harsh and fast, not merry and cheerful like it had always been.  
Mario was concered about Yoshi. It seemed Birdo's death had dealt a heavy blow to him. He became very moody and kept to himself. He also lashed out at people, and was never seen without his device.  
The device. Mario suddenly noticed Yoshi did not have the pink and green hexogonal device he always had with him, instead a elliptical dark gray and black one. Yoshi spoke again, iterruppting his train of thought.  
"We work on the garden, then rebuild the fence. After that we'll paint the houses." Yoshi said. Before Birdo's death, Yoshi had joined a help group for families in need after Bowser attacked. There weren't any recent attacks, but Yoshi had pledged to help out. A few months later, Yoshi kept his promise by heading the group himself.  
"Okay, let's move out!" Yoshi said. After the group had left to do thier jobs, Yoshi turned and walked into a shed, the temporary HQ. Clenching his device, Yoshi looked at it.  
"Now, who exactly would kill Birdo.....?" Yoshi asked himself. He thought for a moment. "Could it be Toad? He wants to have a girlfriend, and by seeing Birdo and I together, he obivously had gotten jealous at us. So, he must have done it! Beware, Toad, for I will have my revenge." Yoshi held his device even tighter and smiling an evil smile.  
  
"Hey, Toad! Toad!" Yoshi called out as he ran up to him.  
"Yes, Yoshi, what is it?" Toad asked. A couple of people looked at Yoshi.  
"I need to speak to you about something....." Yoshi said, trailing off. The others looked confused, espeacilly Toad, but he went along with Yoshi. After some time, he and Yoshi came to a small clearing in the woods.  
"What did you need to speak to me about?" Toad asked.  
"Oh.....nothing.....just a few questions......."  
"Such as?"  
"Why? Why did you kill......her?" Yoshi asked. Toad was caught off-gaurd.  
"Who do you mean, exactly?" Toad asked. Yoshi was silent for a moment, then slowly turned and glared at Toad.  
"Don't play stupid with me, Toad. You killed her. You killed Birdo!!" Yoshi grasped Toad around the throat, and held him against a tree.  
"Yoshi, what are you talking about!? I never did anything!" Toad protested.  
"LAIR!! You selfish, lying son-of-a-bitch!!" Yoshi screamed. "How dare you!?"  
"Yoshi--" Toad started, but was cut off by a punch to the cheek.  
"Mother fucker!! Bastard!! Asshole!!" Yoshi punched him again and again with every insult he could think of. By the time he was done, Toad's was bleeding from his mouth, nose, and one of his ears. Yoshi kicked him in the stomach, and let him drop to the ground, where he started unceremoniously and dishonoringly kicking him.  
"OW! Yoshi...please!" Toad gasped, coughing up blood.  
"You greedy slime bucket! You selfish shithead! You were jealous! You couldn't find love, so you took mine away! You shall die for your mistake, Toad. You shall die and I WILL have my revenge!!" Yoshi screamed at him. Yoshi grabbed Toad by the back of his shirt, bent him over on one leg, and smilied evilly.  
"Look at me Toad. Take a verrrry good verrrry long look at me. It will be your last." Yoshi spat at him. Toad looked into Yoshi's eyes with pure terror, as he relized too late that Yoshi.....was not Yoshi anymore. The green dinosaur chuckled evily, before opening his mouth and forcefully biting and eating away at Toad's little throat.  
Desperate, Toad let out a loud scream. It didn't last very long as Yoshi quickly located and tore out his larynx. Yoshi gleefully laughed a dark, demonic laugh as he slowly devoured Toad...........  
  
"It was horrible! Horrbile, Mario!!" Yoshi wailed as he cried into his friend's chest.  
"Now, calm down Yoshi. Just exactly how did this happen again?" Mario inqiured.  
"Well, Toad and I were walking, and all of a sudden this hideous creature jumped out at us. I didn't get a very good look at it, as it knocked me down. Toad let out a scream as the creature bit into his neck. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out cold. The last thing I remember is Toad thrasing about in his dying moments. I don't remember anything else."  
"Hmmm......either you're a quick healer Yoshi, or he didn't hit you very hard. The medic checked you three times and found no sort of injury of any kind. Are you sure he hit you?"  
"Yes, Mario. Would I lie to a friend as valuable and as close as you?"  
"Well, no. No, you wouldn't Yoshi. It's late. Why don't we get some sleep?" Mario asked.  
"Yes, why don't we?" Yoshi responded as he got up.  
"Well, good night Yoshi." Mario said.  
"Good night, Mario." Yoshi replied.  
After Mario had went to bed, Yoshi went to the bathroom. Gazing at himself in the mirror, he smiled an evil grin.  
He had grown theeth. Long, hideous, sharp, jagged theeth. Yoshi chuckled darkly in the dead of the pitch black night................  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************* 


	2. The Second and Third Deaths

I AM SO SORRY, YOSHI. TOAD WAS NOT THE ONE.  
  
"WHAT!? Toad wasn't it.....okay. No problem. He was expendable anyway, Princess Peach has like, hundreds more servants." Yoshi snarled to himself.  
  
TRUE. SO VERY TRUE......  
  
"So......who would be next?"  
  
WELL, THINK. WHO DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE?  
  
"I don't know.......I need a walk. Maybe I'll figure out who it was by then." Yoshi said  
  
After walking around the woods, he thought to himself. Who could it be??  
"Maybe......somebody......quiet. Timid. Afraid. Shy? Yes!! SHY!! The SHY GUY!! He was the one! I always knew he looked at Birdo oddly. He loved her but was too shy to admit it and when he saw me with her he got so jealous and took my precious Birdo away from me! He must die!!" Yoshi cackled to himself.  
  
Yoshi searched. It wasn't easy. He knew Shy Guys wore different colors of clothing, and Shy Guys basically looked the same. So, it was pretty difficult at first, but then he remembered he was given the nickname "Tennis Guy" since he was always practicing his tennis game and was never seen without his tennis racket. Yoshi vowed the Tennis Guy would play his final match against him.  
After having finally found him, Yoshi camly walked up to the Tennis Guy. Tennis Guy turned around and saw the look of his friend.  
"Hello, Yoshi. What can I do for you?" Tennis Guy asked.  
"Nothing much, I just need you to come with me." Yoshi said.  
After leading Tennis Guy to a secluded place, Yoshi smiled at him, then barred his new jagged razor theeth.  
"Why did you do it?" Yoshi snarled at him.  
"Do what?" Tennis Guy asked nervously.  
"You know what you did, you dumbass. Why did you kill Birdo!?"  
"Kill Birdo!? ME!?"  
"YES, YOU!! YOU FUCKING GODDAMNED SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!!" Yoshi punched him, then kicked him in the stomach. Tennis Guy recoiled and spat out blood. Yoshi grinned as he bit onto one of Tennis Guy's arms, making him flinch and gasp rather sharply. Yoshi took out his device and evilly smiled as he looked at it. Yoshi felt his power slighlty increase, and his hands started to tingle. After a couple of seconds, Yoshi now bore menacing claws. Laughing softly to himself, Yoshi ran a claw down Tennis Guy's arm, deep enough to start bleeding.  
"You fucking little shithole." Yoshi said creully. "You should have known better than to toy with my feelings."  
Yoshi then used his new claws and ripped off Tennis Guy's mask. Then, using his claws, he ripped and slashed and hacked away. Blood flew everywhere- The ground, the rocks, Yoshi himself. Yoshi enjoyed himself by senseless killing the Shy Guy, as he let out a long, evil laugh, before feasting upon the Tennis Guy's exposed torso..........After having finished his meal, Yoshi picked some loose meat from his jagged theeth with a blood-stained claw. He stared at his new weapons of death, before laughing again. Another laugh, of darkness.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yoshi was very angry. Again, he had went to the black pool, and again, the raspy voice said to him that his target was not the correct one. Infuriated, Yoshi tightened his grip on the dark device as he stared into the blank screen as if expecting an answer of sort. Reciving none, Yoshi put his vengeful mind to work again.  
"Now, just who exactly would kill Birdo.....?" Yoshi pondered. "Maybe.....maybe.......Donkey Kong? He has a son, but he has no wife. Wait. Bowser would be actually a more......likely candidate. He has SIX sons, and a daughter.....and he also has no wife."  
Yoshi smiled creully. "He also didn't like romance.....maybe because he lost his wife in an accident or something. I DID notice him eyeing Birdo occasionally, but he seemed filled with rage when she was around me." Yoshi nodded.  
"That's it then." Yoshi said to himself. "He must have done it. He MUST have. Well, vengance will be mine. Tonight.........I shall do what the Super Mario Brothers has failed to do. Tonight........I shall vanquish....HIM."  
Yoshi paused for a second.  
"King Bowser Koopa......will be no more."  
  
As the dusk fell, Yoshi silently and sleathly dodged gaurds, booby traps, and other nasty surprises. Yoshi gave an evil grin.  
'This is too easy. No wonder the Marios came through here so easily. The guards are all a bunch of fucking, worthless, pansy-ass shitholes!' Yoshi thought.  
Yoshi had gotten to King Koopa's bedroom door, and was about to open it when.....  
"Halt! Who goes there!?" A voice shouted out.  
"What the fuck.....?" Yoshi asked as he turned around. Floating there was none other than Paratroopa! Yoshi couldn't help but flash a toothy grin.  
"Paratroopa.......hello." Yoshi said slowly.  
"Yoshi? What are you doing here?"  
"I would ask you the same, Para. But it seems blantanly obivous that you're an elite member of one of Bowser's top guards."  
"That I am, and again I ask you: What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Oh nothing much. I'm only to kill Bowser."  
"Kill Bowser? That nic--Say WHAT!?"  
"You heard me you dumbshit. I'm here to kill King Bowser!!" Yoshi said.  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Yoshi." Paratroopa simply said.  
"Of all the dumbass--Well, it seems I have no choice but to kill you, too." Yoshi responded.  
And the battle begun.  
  
Yoshi tackled Paratroopa from out of the sky, and began punching him. Paratroopa kicked Yoshi off and went for a headbutt. Yoshi dodged and Para slammed into the nearby wall. Yoshi bit down onto Paratroopa's shell, cracking it a bit, but Paratroopa punched Yoshi off and grabbed a nearby spear. Throwing the weapon at Yoshi, the green dinosaur made no attempt but to slurp it up.  
"You simple-minded fool." Yoshi said quietly. Producing an egg, he threw it Paratroopa and into the wall. Yoshi cornered him, and grabbed the flying troopa by the throat. Moving quickly, he started to decapitate him using his claws. Desperately, Paratroopa made a scream that echoed through the halls before his head seperated from his body.  
Suddenly, King Bowser was out of his room like a flash.  
"What the heck??" Bowser stated, then found his elite guard dead on the floor, with a victorious Yoshi barring his theeth and claws. "Yoshi??"  
"In the flesh." Yoshi growled. "Now it's time to finish you, just like I finished off Paratroopa here." 


	3. Koopa King is De-Throned and a Plan Gone...

"WHAT!?" Screamed Bowser in utter disbelief.  
  
"You heard me you egotistical shithead. I seen you look at Birdo. I can just imagine you, thinking about her doing who-knows-what inside the confinement of your dormain! You shall be extradited*."  
  
"Hey, nobody, but NOBODY! Tells me what is going to happen to me." Bowser snarled dangerously.  
  
"Oooooh, arogant, aren't we??" Yoshi asked with a mocking tone. Yoshi jumped forward, unsheated his claws, and piecred Bowser on them, puncturing his shell.  
  
"Agh!" Bowser gasped sharply, snorted and glared at Yoshi.  
  
"Why you little fuck--" Bowser started, but was slashed across his face. Green blood oozed out of his face, while blood started to flow over the claws' wedged in King Koopa's shell. Bowser grabbed Yoshi's arm, yanked it out of his stomach, and brought it over and around Yoshi's back. Yoshi also gasped, and relized Bowser was trying to snap Yoshi's arm. Eyes widening in alarm, Yoshi quickly tried to scratch at and bite Bowser's shell with little to no luck. Desperate, Yoshi locked his theeth onto Bowser's vile scales of an arm and starting chewing. Hoping to at least rip away quite a few thick layers of skin, Yoshi at least managed to send a lot of pain shooting up and down Koopa's arm, causing him to drop the dinosaur. Yoshi grasped his device, and it gave a brilliant light. Yoshi felt himself bulk up with many layers of pure muscle. Two bumps formed on Yoshi's back, bubbled a bit, then exploded into long scaly wings. Yoshi bared his theeth, curled his claws, and thrusts his arms into the air as his wingspan easily covered most of the hallway. Other than his wings and a slightly more muscular looking chest, Yoshi underwent no other physical change. Bowser, surprised, backed away a bit.  
  
"Now, time to die, bastard." Yoshi growled. There, another change was noticed. Yoshi's voice had dropped, leaving Yoshi with a rather deep voice.  
  
(A/N: If you ever played Yoshi's Story for the N64, picke the Dark Blue Yoshi or the Red Yoshi. You'll notice how deep the voice is when they say "Yoshi". Take the same voice, and deepen it twice. That's how Yoshi now sounds in this story. Pretty deep voice, huh? Sounds kind of demonic, like it should be.)  
  
Bowser was flabbergasted*. He didn't have time to react when Yoshi shot forward towards at an inconprehesible* speed. Bowser couldn't even blink before Yoshi clawed at his face and slashed an eye. With a single, solitary punch, Yoshi punched the back of Bowser's shell, completely destroying a spike and caving in a good portion of the shell itself. Bowser yelled in pain as the shards pierced the sensitive skin. Yoshi imitated Bowser's laugh for a moment, then cawed out.  
  
"That's a patheic laugh, Bowser. You want a real, evil laugh? Listen to this!" Yoshi threw his head back and let out a loud, demonic, maniacal scream of laughter that sent chills up even Bowser's spine. Many, many guards arrived on the spot, shaking and quivering having heard Yoshi's blood-lusted, sadistic laugh. Yoshi grinned, grabbed Bowser's neck, and place a claw at the most sensitive area.  
  
"Stay where you are, and just maybe your KING won't suffer the same fate as poor ol' Para over there." Yoshi spat out the word "king" like poison, and mentioned to Paratroopa's headless corpse. The gaurds were uneasy, darting thier eyes from Bowser to the demonic Yoshi, to the headless Paratroopa, to Yoshi, to Bowser again.  
  
"Do as he says." Bowser rasped.  
  
"Yes.....listen to your king. Listen your worthless, patheic king, who couldn't take over one lousy, one insignificant kingdom. Who forced you to work under horrible conditions, with bad hours, and terrible pay and made you fight the Mario Bros. with the thought that you're all expendable. Each and every single one of you." Yoshi said.  
  
The gaurds were all taken aback, as the eyed King Koopa with rage and disbelief.  
  
"Yes......" Yoshi stated. "Bowser done it. He had done it all. Long hours, little pay, unsanitary enviroment......Mario. With......oh, about a failure EVERY SINGLE TIME......with harsh lectures, whippings, paycuts, even more ungodly hours with an even more disrepectful job.......such a shame, really. You people deserve better."  
  
The gaurds slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
"You need another leader." Yoshi looked at Bowser. "Stronger. Kinder. Smarter. Somebody who could actually do good for the Koopa Kingdom......."  
  
The gaurds nodded a little vigorously*.  
  
"Somebody like.........me!" Yoshi said.  
  
The gaurds showed thier approval.  
  
"What about Bowser, hmmm? We really just can't push him out of the way. Let's take a vote, shall we?" Yoshi asked. "All those in favor of Bowser, raise your hand."  
  
Not a claw took to the air.  
  
"Okay.......and all those in favor of myself?"  
  
The entire group burst into uproarus cheers.  
  
"Well, I guess that's that, Bowser. You hear that?" Yoshi said. "They don't like you anymore."  
  
Yoshi laughed darkly as he raised a clawed hand.  
  
"The tribe has spoken, Koopa. You've been kicked out."  
  
With a quick swipe, King Bowser Koopa's life abruptly came to a halt.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
VERY GOOD, YOSHI!! YOU HAVE DONE WELL. UNFORTUNATLEY......  
  
"What?" Emperor Yoshi asked as he studied the dark pool.  
  
KING......ER, FORMER KING BOWSER WAS......NOT THE INTENDED TARGET. HOWEVER!! YOU DID MANAGE TO OVERTHROW AN ENTIRE KINGDOM BY YOUR OWN SELF, TURN IN INTO A EMPIRE, AND DECLARE YOURSELF THE TOP OF THE HEAP!! I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU.......AND THUS, SHALL BE REWARDED WITH YOUR EFFORTS.  
  
"Yes......thank you." Yoshi said.  
  
GIVE ME YOUR DEVICE, YOSHI. I SHALL UPGRADE IT ONCE AGAIN.  
  
Yoshi did as was told.  
  
TELL ME, YOSHI. WAS IT DIFFICULT TO RETURN HERE......WITHOUT ANYBODY NOTICING YOU?  
  
"Very. I had to take the scenic route. Which partly explains why I've been gone for so long." Yoshi said.  
  
DON'T BE SORRY. I AM ABLE TO WATCH YOU.....EVEN FROM HERE. YOU KNOW THAT YOSHI. I WAS WORRIED PEOPLE WOULD GET SUSPICIOUS OF YOU......WITH YOUR BULK, DEEP VOICE, AND ESPEACIALLY THOSE WINGS, WHICH LOOK GOOD ON YOU, I MUST ADD.  
  
"Thank you. Very much."  
  
AH.......FINISHED.......  
  
Yoshi accepted the new device: It was rectangular, much like the old pink and green device Yoshi used to have, but not hexogonal. It had a velcro strap on the bottom, so Yoshi could wear it around his wrist without fear of losing it. It also came with a card. The device itself was completely pitch black in color, but had two buttons on it. One red, and one green. Flipping open a small flap, a numerical pad was installed. The small buttons were blue with the number stamped as a pure white.  
  
WHENEVER YOU NEED YOUR FORM, YOSHI, JUST INSERT THE CARD ON THE BOTTOM OF THE DEVICE. THEN, ON THE NUMBER PAD, JUST PRESS 33666 AND PRESS THE RED BUTTON. WHEN YOU WANT TO RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL YOSHI FORM, JUST PRESS 96744 AND PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON.  
  
"Got it. 33666-Red, Transform. 96744-Green, Normal." Yoshi said with precision.  
  
CORRECT. NOW......YOU'RE MISSION STILL ISN'T COMPLETE YOSHI........GO!!  
  
Yoshi transformed back to his normal self once again, and had turn to leave, when.....  
  
OH......YOSHI! REMEMBER, WITH THIS NEW DEVICE, YOU CANNOT NATURALLY USE YOUR NEW POWERS LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOING. YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR DEVICE THIS TIME.  
  
"For once?"  
  
FOR ONCE?? YOSHI, THE DEVICE HAD GIVEN YOU THOSE POWERS......NOT I. I SIMPLY GAVE YOU THE DEVICE.  
  
Yoshi nodded, and left.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Who could it be!? WHO!?" Yoshi snarled, pounding the table with a clenched fist. "It wasn't Toad. It wasn't Shy Guy. It wasn't even Bowser!! WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE!?!?"  
  
Suddenly, an idea hit him.  
  
"Of course.......Luigi. He, too, was looking for love. But, there was Daisy. He was in love with her, and he seemed to be jealous that Mario and Peach were going out, and that Birdo and I looked as if we belonged to each other......but more jealous of Mario. Luigi was too scared, and when Luigi finally got up the courage to ask Daisy, she was taken! Or so I think. And thus, Luigi was enraged and wanted to take out his frustration on Mario. However, to really screw up Mario, he needed to get rid of Peach........but that would really prove to be a problem. So......Luigi wanted to damage Mario in another way. So, he targeted me......and Birdo. That's it........Luigi!! LUIGI WAS THE CAUSE OF THIS AT THE START!! HE WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!"  
  
It was around midday. Yoshi had walked all the way to the Mario's house, which wasn't very far. Scanning the area, Yoshi did not see Luigi.....but he did she Daisy instead.  
  
"Ah, Daisy........Luigi isn't here. Damnit! Well..........he took away my Birdo......so I'll take away his Daisy, instead."Yoshi contemplated*. Smiling evilly, he walked up to Daisy.  
  
"Hello, Daisy!" Yoshi said as kind as he could, despite the fact his voice was still very cold. "How are you?"  
  
"Hmmmm? Yoshi. Nothing much, just that Luigi is out and he's been out for......oh, the whole day."  
  
"When do you think he'll be back?"  
  
"Any second."  
  
"Why? Why don't he just.....take his time? To enjoy his.....recent success."  
  
"What? Yoshi, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean Luigi is a killer. He's the one who killed Birdo."  
  
"WHAT!? Yoshi!! Luigi would NEVER do that!!"  
  
"How would you know!?" Yoshi snarled at Daisy. Grabbing her arm, an evilness flashed in his eyes as he grinned evilly. "He's a lying, selfish, shit-eating bastard who is very cold and thinks nothing of himself!"  
  
Daisy tried to get away. But Yoshi grasped her chin and made her look at him. Daisy was overwhelmed and instantly relaxed to Yoshi's hypnotic charm. Carresing her chin, Yoshi went on.  
  
"Why would want him....." Yoshi started. He slowly made his down, and has he did, he focused on Daisy upper torso. Slowly, lightly, he carressed, fondleding, and slightly played to his enjoyment as he got a rather good birds-eye of her breasts. Suddenly, Yoshi grasped Daisy around the hips and held her close, growling.  
  
".......when you could have ME!?" He finished. Daisy broke out of her trance and began squirming and flailing. Yoshi laughed insanely.  
  
"Kick all you like, my little flower! You can't escape your fate!!" He yelled loudly. Licking her neck, Yoshi prepared to violate Daisy when a thick, heavy voice yelled out.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?"  
  
Yoshi immediatley stopped what he was doing and looked up.  
  
There stood Luigi. Bags of groceries at his feet, the contents spilled on the ground. Various vegetables lain in groups. Milk was all over. Eggs had splattered all over. It was a real mess. Yoshi stared into Luigi's eyes.......  
  
And Luigi looked PISSED. 


End file.
